Three Brothers In A Bed
by Iiz42Awesome
Summary: Title sucks, sorry. Basically what happens when Scotland and Wales are pretty oblivious to whose bed they are getting in. Just some Scotland and England fluff, if you can find it.
1. Last Night

Three Brothers In A Bed

**A.N: This wasn't going to leave my head untill I wrote it down. Plus I have a thing for UK Brother fluff (on profile) and there just isn't enough Scotland and England fluff for me.**

**Umm, accents fail (I think). Sorry. You'll just have to imagine them, to the best you can.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

After coming home from a long day at work England decided the best thing to do, was just to have a quick dinner, a cup of tea and crawl into his double bed. He had been working the whole day and was ready to relax and let his worries go away. His brothers, Scotland and Wales, could let themselves in with the spare key under the flowerpot. They were staying at England's house, because they had to do some seperate business, or something like that. Northern Ireland was in her own house, since she was taking a break from her work (although she didn't get that much in the first place). Finally their bedrooms, ever present in England's house, could be put to use.

...oooo000oooo...

As England was beginning to welcome the serenity of sleep, his bedroom door opened spilling faint hallway light and the scent of beer into his room. Which probably meant Scotland had been out drinking, and was now utterly smashed, since Wales didn't drink much. Also meaning he probably couldn't tell this wasn't his room and was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

"Wrong room." England sighed, eyelids begining to fall shut.

"Don' care, bugde up squirt." Scotland groaned stumbling over to the bed and climing in, next to England. England wrinkled his nose at the exteremely heavy scent of booze. Scotland was alseep before his head it the pillow, emitting soft snores. England sighed, then pulled the quilt further up himself and his brother and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come quickly.

...oooo000oooo...

England was awoken 2 hours later by the sound of someone yawning and gently climing into his bed behind him. Wales. Extremely tired. Probably oblivious to whose bed he was in as well.

"Wrong bed." England groaned. He just wanted to get back to sleep.

"Mmmph, your bed's... warmer..." Wales quietly said, nestling his head in the back of England's neck.

"Your bed's next to a radiator." England retaliated, but when he got no reply, he just sighed, rolled onto his side, now facing Scotland, to give Wales more room and tried to fall asleep again.

...oooo000oooo...

In sleep, the three brothers gravitated towards each other, hugging each other, for warmth and protection as they used to, now mainly (probably) for comfort.

...oooo000oooo...


	2. Waking up, in the Morning

England awoke feeling quite, if a little uncomfortably, warm. With his memories from last night ever-so-slowly filtering back, he opened his eyes to find himself encompassed by Scotland and Wales, both of which, had an arm across England's waist, effectively trapping him. Raising his head slightly, England found Scotland's head resting on the top of his, while Wales' was still on the base of England's neck.

He wasn't getting out of here unless one of them woke up.

Just as England was pondering how to wake Wales up (to get aspirin and water for Scotland's hangover), behind him, Wales stretched and yawned.

"Wales." England hissed, trying not to wake his other slumbering brother.

"Mmm?" Wales hummed.

"Can you go get some asprin and water for Scotland?"

"Shuddup..." Scotland groaned as he shifted a little. The smell of booze was still lingering about, something which England knew he would have to wash out of the sheets, and himself.

"'Kay." Wales whispered and England felt one of the arms about his waist dissapear, only leaving Scotland's heavier arm.

As the door shut quietly England set to work the process of gently removing the other arm from about his waist and rolling away. Scotland groaned a little and mumbled something under his breath. England, having removed the arm, sat up cross-legged on his bed and watched his eldest brother crack a bleary eye open.

"Don't worry, asprin's coming." England said quietly.

"Good." Scotland grunted. As Wales re-entered the room, Scotland heaved himself upwards and gratefully accepted the water and asprin, downing it in one. Wales dissapeared again, but to the bathroom this time, to 'relive' himself.

England swung his legs of the bed, stood up and started looking for clothes for the day. Scotland watched him, letting the asprin start work.

"Why'd you choose my bed? I mean it's not exactly the closest to the stairs, that's yours." England asked, trying to sound causal. Soctland shrugged, thinking about it. He had been stoned out, but he had still definately known where his room was, so why had he stumbled to England's room?

"I guess... I dunno... it's probably summin' like a brotherly instinct." Scotland guessed. Truth be told he felt a little lonley, not that he would ever admit it mind you. Stepping off the bed and stretching his legs, he walked over to England who was by the wardrobe "Thanks for letting meh stay 'round little brother."

"So you'll be going home today?" England asked. His house did seem big when it was just him, and nobody else to fill it. Truth be told, for him, England was always happy when his family stayed around since nobody else really wanted to.

"Maybe... but I might stay another day or so." Scotland ruffled England's soft golden blonde hair who felt his lips curve upwards slightly.

"Now I'm gunna go change meh clothes."Scotland said and left the room, leaving the door half-open.

England felt the smile on his lips grow some more.

**A.N: I love this, hope you loved it too. I just can't really find enough Scotland and England to satisfy my craving. Plus I like Wales, Northern Ireland and Ireland.**

**Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
